


An Evening's Entertainment

by starspangledspandex



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Ass Appreciation, Fingering, Intergluteal Sex, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rimming, civilian!tony, gentleman's club, gloryhole (ass), it's all about the sexytimes, omega!Tony, there's plot if you squint but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledspandex/pseuds/starspangledspandex
Summary: Alpha!Steve goes to a gentleman's club where Omegas volunteer to be put on display in gloryholes, ass first, to have some anonymous fun. He can't resist one of the amazing asses on display when he sees it and after Steve gets him all worked up, he asks to take Omega!Tony upstairs to a bedroom for the grand finale.





	An Evening's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> The idea from this actually came from a tumblr ask on Sabrecmc's tumblr. For some reason it just stuck in my brain and demanded to be written, so here it is.
> 
> Thanks to tastes-like-coconut on tumblr for the beta and encouragement :D

“Welcome, Alpha,” the man gestured him in with a warm, polite smile. “May I please see your invitation?”

Steve handed the envelope over for the man to inspect. He doubted that anyone would be able to find this place without an invitation. The outside of the building was nondescript and lacked any signs that might suggest what actually took place behind the closed doors. There were plenty of these businesses around but from what he understood, this was one of the most exclusive and served some of the richest Alphas and Omegas in the world. They all catered to certain preferences and had their own unique style. So far, this one wasn’t disappointing.

Being Captain America did have its perks and when it came to this, he figured it was harmless to use his status to get what he wanted. Was it wrong to want an Omega to share his bed for a night? He didn’t think his current profession or schedule was conducive to having a mate. He was gone on missions at odd hours, sometimes for weeks at a time and he didn’t think that would be very fair to a partner. He might not like the idea of a one-night stand but it was going to have to do. He didn’t have much of a choice.

There were plenty of lengthy discussions at SHIELD about how he might be interested in working out some tension but he really didn’t want it to be with anyone he worked with regularly or might work with in the future. There was no need to make things awkward in the field if it went poorly. He needed his coworkers to trust him and be comfortable. So, someone managed to secure him a private invitation to what they called a ‘gentleman’s club’. It likely wasn’t the strangest job that someone was assigned either, probably just another day in the life at SHIELD, but he was grateful anyway.

“Everything looks to be in order, Captain,” the man said, folding the invitation up and neatly replacing it in the envelope. The man put it down on his desk and turned back to him with a polite smile. The lobby was large and open but he seemed to be the only one in the building. He couldn’t smell any other Alphas either. “I’m Harrison. It’s my pleasure to aide you this evening.”

“Is it usually this quiet in here?” he asked and the man gave him an amused look.

“No, due to your status and reputation, you were granted one of our private visitation windows,” Harrison replied. “We typically serve clients by appointment only and we do try to limit their interactions for privacy but occasionally we throw galas and celebrations that draw quite the crowd.”

“Huh,” Steve said and he knows that isn’t particularly eloquent but he’s a little out of his element being catered to like this. Nobody told him that particular bit of information but he definitely wasn’t going to complain. For his first time here, he thinks he prefers it that way. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being surrounded by a bunch of undoubtedly horny Alphas all looking to score for the evening. He knew this particular club catered to the rich but he still wondered if there were ever… disagreements over who would claim what Omega. Steve wasn’t interested in being wrapped up in a brawl, even one he would win without much competition.

“As you are a new client, shall I explain our procedure here?” the other man asked, smoothly interrupting his train of thought and making him focus on his host again.

“I’d appreciate it,” he nodded once. Steve knew vague details about how this supposedly worked but he didn’t want to go breaking any rules and get kicked out. If this went successfully, he might want to come back.

“Firstly, all the Omegas here are volunteers. They have a set a price for their company for the night. Some are here often, some only come once. It’s completely at their discretion,” Harrison began, gesturing for Steve to follow him and he opened the nearest door. The room beyond it was empty but tastefully styled. Clearly, it was set up as a demo room instead of one that was used for clients. Or maybe they just limited the amount of rooms they used when there was only one client present. “The majority of our Omega clients prefer to remain anonymous. Many of them are powerful men and women who would prefer their reputation not be sullied by rumors of affairs with random Alphas.”

“Understandable,” Steve agreed. It made perfect sense to him. He imagined that some were in positions like his but who didn’t crave a nice, hard round of sex every now and then? Suppressants were only so helpful. He was sure some Omegas just preferred to deal with their heats this way every now and then, so long as the right precautions were taken anyway. He wondered if he should have worn a mask and then decided that no one really knew him anyway. As far as anyone was concerned, Captain America was long dead and SHIELD was going to keep it that way as long as possible.

“Our selection process is unique. If you turn your attention to this wall,” he pointed and Steve followed his hand to a wall with ten empty circles cut out of it. “There are rooms down the hall where these holes are not empty. An Omega will be presenting themselves in each hole. You are welcome to touch, feel, tease, whatever you desire, to pick an Omega. You then may choose to claim them here or pay for them for the evening.”

Steve wondered how long it took to make this spiel seem polite and proper given the situations and circumstances they were talking about. He imagined it could turn crass rather quickly given the subject. “Is this position comfortable for the Omegas?”

“Yes, quite comfortable. If you’ll come around here, I’ll show you,” Harrison offered and he walked him around back to open the door on the other side of one of the holes in the wall to show him the cushioning. It looked like the Omega would be partially standing and bracing themselves but there were plenty of cushioned supports to hold their weight. There were plenty of different options based on whatever the Omega wanted and no restraints.  Steve was satisfied, at least, that if he chose to go this route the Omega on the other side wouldn’t be straining to hold the position for him. In fact, it looked like they would be probably more comfortable than him with the wall in the way.

“The comfort of our Omegas is incredibly important to us. They are our clients just the same as Alphas. The other side of the building works in reverse. Sometimes Alphas prefer to just be serviced, without any expectations on their part and there are Omegas who are more than happy to provide that experience for them,” Harrison shut the door and gave him a warm smile. Steve took it as an invitation to try that out in the future and who knows? He just might. Tonight, however, he was perfectly happy to be in charge.

The other man returned to the center of the room where there was a basket in full view of the wall. “You are more than welcome to sample and claim any or all of the Omegas in the room if you so choose instead of simply picking one for the night. There won’t be any charge beyond what you’ve already paid. We are aware some Alphas have voracious appetites and dislike the idea of being limited. Supplies are provided and required, unless the Omega has noted otherwise. They are also certified to be clean in every way just like we require of our Alphas so you don’t need to worry about anything that you choose to do. We do ask that you do not cause any Omegas injury. They are here for a night of fun and entertainment.”

“Of course,” Steve said and his forehead creased as he considered what rules were made because they were necessary. It was likely something occurred where it necessitated warning future Alphas not to harm anyone and that made him unhappy. Alphas were already regarded with some disdain for their behavior and they hardly needed anything else to convince people they were dangerous or wild. He didn’t understand it himself. This was supposed to be fun. He adored wringing every pleasured sound out of an Omega that he could.

“If you wish to purchase an Omega for the evening, simply come to the intercom and let us know,” the man continued. “We have rooms upstairs we can arrange for you so you are more comfortable. Of course, the Omega will have to approve you before they will join you, as the decision is ultimately theirs, but I don’t think this will be a problem for you.”

“I hope it won’t be,” he replied with a smile. Harrison was giving him that same amused smile as earlier. They wouldn’t know his name or occupation but they would be able to see him and he was certainly a great Alpha specimen. He could have easily taken home any Omega he crossed paths with but the anonymity of this was appealing. The thought of someone denying themselves the chance to sleep with him in any fashion seemed rather silly but there was always that possibility. He just needed to convince them in advance that they would have a good time with him. He didn’t think that would be a problem either.

“Do you have any other questions?” the man asked him and Steve shook his head. “Your invitation gives you unrestricted access to the Omega room of your choosing for as long as you would like. No one will interrupt you.”

“I would appreciate that,” he says with another smile.

“We have multiple rooms of Omegas ready and waiting. I will warn you that some of the rooms have Omegas that are in heat,” the man said, stepping back out in the hallway with Steve just behind him. “I could narrow it down for you?”

“How would you do that?” he asked.

“You’ll find our rooms to be organized rather well. You filled out a questionnaire upon making this appointment so I have already set up two rooms that will fit those preferences,” Harrison explains and Steve vaguely remembered filling out a survey of extremely personal and specific questions. They ranged from the simple ‘What color hair do you prefer?’ to ‘What size is your dick?’ to the even more specific ‘How much do you enjoy ‘insert sex position here’?’. Steve left some of the answers blank as he didn’t have an opinion and it took him the better part of an hour to fill out.

“Would you would prefer a male or female Omega this evening?” the other man asked and he recalled checking the box that stated he didn’t have an immediate preference. “You may, of course, change your mind if you don’t find any that suit you.”

Steve hesitated, weighing his mood today before deciding. “Male.”

“The man nodded and lead him down one of the side hallways. “We also take the Omegas preferences into account. They fill out a similar survey and we try to match them with Alphas that will scratch their particular itch as well.”

“You’re very thorough,” Steve said. It was perfectly reasonable to him. They were here to have just as much fun as the Alphas. It gave them both a safe way to hook up and move on with their lives.

“We try to be as accommodating as possible,” Harrison replied with a small, friendly chuckle. He wondered how many times the man went through this spiel. It was clearly mostly rehearsed but Harrison was charismatic enough he barely noticed. They stopped outside what seemed to Steve to be a random door in the hallway.

“I think this room will be the best fit for you. There is a switch to your left as you enter. Please turn it on. It will signal to the Omegas that you are present and the light outside the door will turn on so no one disturbs you. It shouldn’t be an issue since you are alone but it’s still an excellent precaution. Take as long as you would like.”

“Thank you,” Steve responded politely and he opened the door to step inside. It swung shut behind him and he immediately flipped the switch as the man directed. This room was decorated differently from the last one. It was fancier with plenty of plush furniture and tables with baskets full of various items. It also smelled entirely of Omega with a vague hint of various perfumes. Steve stood for a moment and just breathed. It was such an intoxicating scent even if none of the Omegas in this room were in heat. He remembered that being an option on the survey but he declined it. He didn’t need an Omega that was that desperate for someone and certainly didn’t want to worry about impregnating someone. Of course, he also believed, in a perfect world, that Omegas would only share their heats with someone special and maybe that made him old-fashioned but that was the idea he was going to stick to anyway.

There were chairs and sofas facing the wall so the Alpha - or Alphas based on the mention of the galas earlier--present could sit and admire the view of all the Omegas that were currently presenting to him. It was a wonderful sight. Steve imagined there were plenty of Alphas that sat on the cushioned sofa and took themselves in hand before doing anything else. The thought was incredibly tempting but he wasn’t here to get off on the anticipation of having an Omega. He wanted to find one he could have for the night.

So he avoided sitting down and instead stood in front of the wall, inspecting each Omega offering themselves to him carefully. He rarely judged people on just this portion of their anatomy–or really  _any_ portion– but that was the point of this and the only way for them to remain anonymous so Steve couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it.

Several of the Omegas in front of him wiggled invitingly and Steve’s tongue flicked out over his bottom lip as he watched them. Oh, he could see why Alphas kept coming back to places like this. There were clearly a variety of Omegas in front of him and he was sure that other Alphas wouldn’t choose just one for the money this probably cost. Steve didn’t feel right taking that route. His aim was pleasing a single Omega. He didn’t want the pressure of giving two or three a good time. He felt his entire attention should be lavished on just one, special Omega.

One of them stood out and yes, it was one of the ones wiggling but it caught his attention more because of the absolute perfectness of the man’s ass than the actual movement. Most certainly one he would want framed if he was the sort to decorate his wall with Omega pin ups. It was round, appeared wonderfully firm from where he was standing and there was only a slight, but perfect, bounce to it when the man wiggled.

He took a deep breath and slid his gaze away from it to his other choices. He didn’t want to make his decision too hastily. There were a couple others with shapes that he enjoyed the look of and he shifted behind them just to take in the sight, keeping his hands to himself as he considered each one in turn. It would be unkind, he thought, to tease someone without the intention of following it through and he didn’t want that on his conscience.

His mind just couldn’t resist comparing all them to one another and the winner was clear. Steve stepped behind the wonderful, wiggling ass in the middle and reached out to squeeze it, testing to see if it really was as perfect as it looked. He wasn’t disappointed. It was exceptionally firm and tight. Clearly, this Omega worked out and probably prided themselves on their appearance.

His hand slid around the curve of one globe and found it sat comfortably in his hand. The Omega pressed back into his hand invitingly and he squeezed again, taking hold of both sides to feel the weight of the man’s ass in his hand. The man’s skin was soft and smooth when he rubbed his thumbs over it. He released his grip just to poke at the smooth ass, watching it as it bounced back with appreciation and he smiled in amusement as the Omega gave what he could only consider an annoyed wiggle. Impatient, this one.

Well, he would just have to wait. Steve was having fun and entertaining himself. Really, it was the man’s fault for having such a nice ass. It just asked to be admired. He used his fingertips to lightly stroke along the top and down both sides. Another impatient wiggle earned the ass in question a light, playful slap of warning to knock it off. The Omega responded by doing it again and all he could was imagine the cheeky grin he was probably getting on the other side of the wall. At the challenge, the Omega earned another light slap and Steve grinned when the man pushed back against his hand. This one was fun already and they had barely even started.

He took the right cheek of the man’s ass in hand and he massaged it with his fingers, kneading the muscles with slow, smooth movements. He alternated the massaging with squeezing and long rolls of his palm against the bare white canvas in front of him. The Alpha spent several minutes on this routine before dropped his right hand to grab the left side and do the same thing. Who didn’t enjoy a nice butt massage?

There was some squirming from the Omega that seemed more like a reaction to what was happening than an attempt to instigate something or tease the Alpha which he took to be a very good sign. He could probably stand and squeeze the man’s ass for the rest of the day but that wouldn’t be as fun as what he had in mind. He took both hands and squeezed both sides together one more time before he moved his hands inward to part the man’s cheeks.

Steve hummed in appreciation at the sight. He was happy to find the Omega’s hole was wet already thanks to the massaging and he dragged one thumb along the man’s crack but stopped before he touched anything that might be more sensitive. The other man pushed back against him again but there wasn’t much space for the movement. He was pretty much at the Alpha’s mercy and whatever pace that  _he_ decided on. That was just fine by Steve who was looking forward to teasing the Omega and if he’ll let him without too much complaint, he’ll certainly make up for it later.

He released his grip entirely to pull back for the supplies mentioned before and he could actually hear the man’s sound of protest from the other side of the wall. Sometimes, it was nice to be blessed with super soldier hearing. He patted the man’s ass lightly in reassurance that he would be back and rummaged around in one of the baskets. He pocketed a couple of condoms even though the sign by the man’s number said he didn’t require them and also grabbed a bottle of lube. Omegas could certainly get slick enough on their own and he didn’t think it would be a problem for this one, but it never hurt to have anyway. He just wanted it on hand before he was too enamored in what he was doing to pull away.

That wonderfully perfect ass wiggled again as he returned and Steve bit his bottom lip at the sight, unable to keep himself from grabbing the man’s ass so he could grind his covered erection against him. Steve was already as hard as his khakis were going to allow. He just wanted to make sure that the Omega knew he was most certainly interested in what he was offering him and it was a nice promise to him of things to come. Steve was just going to have his fun first. He heard the Omega groan in appreciation and couldn’t help the smirk that came to his face. He should probably just go to the intercom to order this one now but this position was too perfect to abandon just yet. There was no reason he couldn’t draw this out a little. Maybe the impatient Omega might learn a thing or two about how nice it could be to wait.

Again, he moved one hand to the cheek of that wonderfully perky ass and squeezed before he pulled it back enough to reveal the man’s hole again. This time he used the thumb of the other hand to rub at the opening. The Omega twitched and his hole flexed under Steve’s thumb, which only made him do it again. Such a fantastic reaction. He rubbed at the man’s entrance more insistently though not nearly hard enough to penetrate just enough to be a tease. He was rewarded with a small release of fresh fluid from the Omega that he slid his thumb through to slick it up.

He raised his hand to inhale the man’s scent and he let out a small groaning sound. If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly would be now. There was nothing more wonderful than the scent of an aroused Omega. It was possible that Steve was just a little biased given his current situation. His pants were getting to the point of uncomfortable but he didn’t do anything with himself just yet. He didn’t want that to get in the way of lavishing attention on the Omega. He wanted to drive him crazy so he wouldn’t question coming upstairs with him for him to finish the job.

Steve pressed his thumb back to the Omega’s hole and rubbed around the ring of it once, twice, three times before pushing it in just past the tip of his thumb. He could hear the man on the other side of the wall groan and felt him push against the intrusion, demanding more, but he wasn’t going to find it just yet. Instead, Steve hooked his thumb slightly and just tugged on the man’s entrance, stretching it without opening him the rest of the way. There was a moan of protest that he ignored in favor of tugging the man’s opening to the right and Steve bit his bottom lip as he watched the Omega’s muscles flex.

The man on the other side of the wall was squirming enough to be obvious and he grinned, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he gave the man’s opening another light tug. He squeezed the ass cheek he was holding with his other hand as he did and was thrilled by the muffled moan it earned him. He really did love being able to hear the response and thought that maybe they should put in speakers to make it more obvious for those Alphas that wanted to hear their partner. He would certainly make sure to suggest it for next time. For now, he would just have to appreciate his super soldier hearing.

He slid his thumb back out and around the man’s entrance one more time before he moved that hand to his fly to unbutton and unzip himself. He kept the other hand on the Omega’s ass to make sure he knew that Steve was still behind him but he needed to free himself from his pants and he wasted no time digging into his underwear to pull his erection out into the air. He groaned in relief at even the minor amount of friction from his hand and couldn’t resist pumping himself a couple of times. Steve exhaled slowly and dropped his hand from his erection, leaving it to bob slightly now that it was free.

He gave the Omega a light slap with his left hand and stepped back to admire the ass in front of him again. There were so many things he wanted to do with it. He didn’t know how he was going to fit them all in one night. He could the whine of protest and the moan from the Omega. He wondered if the man was taking himself in hand on the other side of the wall. He imagined they were more than allowed to touch themselves and were probably more than happy to do so since the Alpha on the other side of the wall couldn’t reach them.

Another wiggle from his new partner made him chuckle. It was clearly another demand to get on with it but Steve wasn’t done with teasing him yet. He liked to drag it out and the man was just going to have to deal with it. He gave him another slap and the Omega jerked slightly, then wiggled again. He took him by the hips and ground his freed erection against one cheek of the man’s ass. Steve heard a quiet ‘Oh’ from behind the wall and grinned before dropping to his knees behind the man.

It was seriously tempting to nip at the pale expanse of the Omega’s ass cheek but that would ruin the surprise so he resisted and instead raised both hands to spread his cheeks apart. This gave him the access he needed to lean forward and drag his tongue firmly over the man’s entrance. The gasp, followed by an almost obvious rush of fluid made him smirk and he did it again. He fluttered his tongue against the man’s hole, rimming the outside of it and poking the center without actually penetrating it just to feel him squirm against him. The moans were much more plentiful now and they were oh so very sexy. He gave him a few more firm laps before he pushed his tongue in just far enough to make it obvious and thrust it in and out a few times, keeping the motion smooth, before he pulled back to nip one cheek.

Briefly, he wondered what the Omega on the other side of the wall was thinking. There weren’t many Alphas that would go to their knees for any reason and certainly not to thrust their tongue in and out of their entrance, no matter how perfect the ass around it might be. Steve, however, enjoyed it immensely and found it even more spectacular when the other man was at his mercy. He made a mental note as he lapped again at the Omega’s opening, fluid rushing freely from him and there was enough that his chin was wet with it when he pulled away. He rubbed a hand over his chin to wipe it away and moved to grab a small cloth to wipe his hand on, dropping it on the floor beside the wall when he returned.

He was getting to the point where he couldn’t stand all the teasing either. As much as he enjoyed the moans he was hearing from eating the man out, he needed to get moving here. Steve reached for the lube as he stood back up and slicked his fingers, rubbing at the man’s hole with his first two fingers enthusiastically. God, but he was gorgeous. He could only imagine the rest of the man’s body but from the shape of his ass he didn’t think he was going to have any complaints and he was looking forward to being able to touch all of him.

Steve started with one finger, pushing the tip in and there was no real teasing with it this time. He kept going until he was buried to the knuckle and slipped it out again, thrusting it a few times to get a feel for the Omega. He was happy with the reactions he could feel, with the flexing and relaxing around just one finger. Steve honestly wished he could hear him just a little better. If he could, he would work him open until he begged for him, but he couldn’t be sure that he would hear it and that would just be disappointing. Besides, it was safe to assume the Omega didn’t know he could hear him. It was, at least, something to think about later.

When he was content with how easily one finger slid in and out again, he made sure to slick the second before adding it alongside the first. The muffled moans from the other side were louder and the Omega jerked back against his hand to no avail. He couldn’t get Steve to move any faster than he wanted to move and currently that was nice and slow. The Alpha was good sized, even bigger with a knot, and he wasn’t going to rush this. The Omega needed to be nice and stretched before they moved on to the real fun.

Scissoring his fingers, he thrust them in and out while he squeezed the cheek of the man’s ass with his other hand. He made a mental note to let the Omega know later just how perfect he looked like this. A third finger joined the other two when he was happy with his progress and the moans picked up again and there was rhythmic jerking backward against his hand. It wasn’t as much movement as the Omega probably wanted but it was enough to tell him he was definitely impatient. No matter what Steve was doing, he was always demanding more and more  _right now_. It amused him and the enthusiasm was sexy. At this point, Steve was going slow just to be careful. He would love to just sink into him right now but he couldn’t and  _wouldn't_ risk hurting the Omega that way so he would have to deal with waiting.

Maybe it was egotistical of him but he thought he was well worth the wait. Steve didn’t need to add more lube to add his fourth finger. The Omega was doing well enough with creating his own at this point that it slipped in easily and he was careful with the first few easy thrusts of them, keeping them tight so he could stretch him gradually. It probably said something that the Omega didn’t seem to have much trouble taking four and in fact, continued to happily thrust back against his hand as much as he could in response. Even so, Steve took his time stretching him out and spreading his fingers to make sure he was open enough for him. He bit his lower lip again and pulled his hand out to slick his erection, taking a deep breath to summon the willpower he needed for his next little tease.

Steve pressed the head of his cock to the man’s opening and rubbed it up and down, threatening to push in. He could feel the Omega attempting to force the tip of his cock into him but he didn’t have the space. His ass was too perfectly framed by the wall and Steve could hear the whine of protest on the other side when he denied him. He grinned and stepped closer, pushing his cock vertical so it stood framed between the man’s cheeks. Steve took a slow breath and thrust upward, sliding his erection up and down against the man’s entrance. With his hands, he pushed the globes of the Omega’s ass together, tightening them around his cock and thrust several more times. The head of his cock repeatedly poked out the top of that perfect ass, leaking fluid onto the curve of his cheeks and Steve groaned at the sight.

He couldn’t show the man how big his cock was visually but he certainly could show him this way. Each lazy thrust said ‘this could be inside you’ and ‘wouldn’t you like it if I fucked you with this?’ There was another low moan from the other side of the wall and Steve was honestly surprised when the Omega moved up and down with his thrusting, encouraging it even if he was only sliding along the outside of his hole. He was impressed by the reaction and ecstatic. A few more up and down slides of his cock and he pulled back completely to hastily tuck himself back in his pants. He tapped the Omega’s ass again and teased his opening one last time with his finger before he crossed to the intercom to all but smash the button.

“What can I do for you, Sir?”

“I want number five for the evening,” he replied. “As soon as possible.”

“Of course,” Harrison responded and Steve flipped the switch off, opening the door as the man approached with another one tailing him. “If you’ll follow me, my assistant will speak with your chosen Omega.”

Steve nodded, glancing back over his shoulder at that perfect ass, dripping with slick and seriously looked forward to seeing the rest of the man. He took a deep breath and followed his escort down the hallway to the grand set of stairs at the entrance. He was sure that the man probably noticed that Steve’s pants were much tighter than when he came in but he also imagined that wasn’t uncommon in these situations. Either way, the man gave no impression of noticing and stopped in front of a door down the hallway.

“I have this room set up for you, Captain,” Harrison said, opening the door and gesturing him inside. “There are robes for both you in here and again, all the supplies are provided.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Steve said, hoping that he sounded polite even though he was impatient. He knew that they needed to go through all of this and he genuinely appreciated all the care they put into making sure both parties were safe.

“Your Omega will have a mask on,” the man continued. “They are generally masquerade style and fit quite nicely so they don’t fall off on accident. Please do not remove it. We have provided one for you to wear as well.”

“I won’t,” he promised. He wouldn’t betray anyone’s trust like that particularly not for the price he was probably paying for this. Steve didn’t know if SHIELD would take it out of his paycheck or if they would just write it off but either way, he knew it wasn’t cheap.

He was nobody right now. He trusted that his Omega wouldn’t recognize him and certainly wouldn’t out him to the world. If they turned that information into the media, they were just asking to have themselves revealed as well and he doubted anyone paying for anonymous sex was comfortable with that idea. However, he could see Fury frowning at the idea that he had the opportunity to cover himself and didn’t so it was probably better to go along with it.

“There are drinks in the refrigerator there and snacks on top, if you require either,” Harrison finished. “If your requested Omega chooses to join you, they will be up momentarily.”

“Thank you,” he repeated and was relieved when the man finally closed the door so he could strip down. He tugged the robe off the holder and tied it loosely around himself. He inspected the blue mask before sliding it on over his eyes and he found it to be fairly comfortable. It fit well and didn’t move far even with his experimental jostling. All there was to do now was wait.

Steve paced back and forth before reaching under his robe to stroke himself a couple of times. Surely the Omega would say yes after all of that? He dropped his hand away at the sound of footsteps in the hallway and when the door opened, he smelled the Omega before anything else. He turned toward the door and was greeted by a man in a red silk robe with a gold and red mask on his face.

The man eyed Steve for about two seconds before he said over his shoulder to the waiting assistant, “Yeah, we’re good. Definitely good. I accept.”

Steve gave him a coy grin as the door closed and they were left alone. He was shorter than the Alpha, with tousled brown hair and beautiful eyes. They were completely focused on him. He felt a little like the man was sizing him up but that was fine. He didn’t want to startle the Omega so he thought it was fair to let him make the first move.

“You--” the man said, “--are a terrible person.”

“Am I?” he asked, quirking one eyebrow upward and he paired it with the most innocent face he could muster. “Why do you say that?”

“Uh-uh, you know why,” the man replied and surprised Steve when he shoved him backwards until his knees hit the couch behind him. It was followed up with a push that forced him to sit down and pulled an instinctive growl out of him. The Alpha part of him wasn’t thrilled with being pushed around. The Omega just rolled his eyes in response and didn’t look either apologetic or concerned, “Yeah yeah, I hear you, hush.”

Steady, quick fingers undid the tie of the red silk robe and the man shimmied out of it, discarding it to the floor with little concern. Steve inhaled in appreciation. He wasn’t wrong about the man taking care of himself and working out. He looked good and his cock was still hard against his stomach which made the Alpha rather proud of himself. He shifted on the couch to undo his own and found himself with a lap full of Omega instead, nudging him to lean back with one hand and knocking his hands away from the tie.

“You made me wait,” the man complained as he settled across his lap.

Steve tipped his head, hands resting on the Omega’s thighs instead as he looked up at him, “Sounded like you were having fun to me.”

“Not the point,” the Omega responds, untying Steve’s robe and throwing it open. He leaned back, obviously to admire the view and gave the Alpha a grin of his own. He reached down to rub a hand over Steve’s abs and chest. “It must be my lucky day.”

He laughed in response and it cut off in a groan when the Omega wrapped his hand around his erection without any warning. Steve grunted and leaned up far enough to grab the man’s ass to pull him forward. It made the other man grin but he didn’t protest being pulled forward and he didn’t let go of Steve either.

“I don’t know if you know this,” Steve said, squeezing the cheeks in his hand. “But you have an amazing ass.”

“I did, actually,” the Omega replied cheekily. The ego on the man was astounding but also amusing. He wasn’t sure why it put him at ease so much. “Now. I’m going to turn around so I can slide down on this nice big cock of yours and you’re going to sit there patiently while I have some fun with you.”

“Oh am I?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrow again at the Omega who grinned and leaned forward to actually smash their lips together. It surprised him so it took him a moment to try to return it but by the time his tongue was coming out to swipe over the other man’s lips, the Omega was already pulling back.

“Yep,” the man said. “You had your fun already. Now it’s my turn. When I’m done, I’ll let you fuck me into the mattress and knot me like a proper Omega but right now, this--” he squeezed Steve’s erection pointedly. “Is just asking to be ridden and I’m just the guy to do it. Besides, it’ll give you a great view of the ass you’re so fond of. It’s win-win really.”

“I guess I can’t really argue with that,” he agreed.

“Nor should you,” the Omega replied and he stood up to fetch a bottle of lube. If Steve’s lap was anything to go by, he was plenty wet, but he wasn’t going to argue with more lube being involved. “Oh, I forgot the pesky details-- do you want to wear a condom? I don’t care one way or another. This place makes sure we’re all clean before we get going.”

“Doesn’t bother me one way or another either,” Steve replied with a shrug of one shoulder. Thanks to the serum, he couldn’t catch anything anyway and to be perfectly fair, he already stuck his tongue up the man’s ass. It was hardly the time to worry about a condom now.

“Perfect,” the man said, leaning over to grab Steve’s erection one more time and liberally apply lube to every inch of it. He dropped his head back against the couch with a slight groan and shifted his hips into the man’s hand. He just couldn’t help himself. The other man’s hands felt wonderful. When he was done, he tossed the bottle in the direction of the bed and straddled Steve’s lap facing away from him and the Omega scooched back until his ass was pressed up against Steve’s erection. “Waiting on you big guy. What’s the hold up?”

“Just admiring the view,” he said with a sly smile. He didn’t mind that the Omega was incredibly forward and quite a bit more domineering than he was used to but to be fair, most of his previous partners knew he was Captain America. There weren’t a lot of Omegas that would try to boss around an Alpha and he definitely noticed a difference when they knew his reputation. This was perfect because the Omega in his lap didn’t have any idea that he was in the presence of a living legend.

For his part, the man in his lap shook his head and chuckled. Steve reached down to line himself up and pressed the head of his cock to the Omega’s entrance.

“Slouch down more,” the Omega encouraged and instead of sliding down, he lifted himself up on his knees. Steve shifted forward on the couch to give the other man a better angle and lined back up again. The other man nodded as he wiggled his hips to test the angle, “There we go.”

“Anything else?” he asked and it was a little impatient but he already dragged this out once.

The other man’s answer was to shift his hips and  _finally_ sink back onto Steve’s erection with a moan. He dropped his head back with a sharp inhale but leaned it up again to watch himself disappear inch by inch into the Omega. Once the man was settled on him, he clenched around him and Steve groaned, hands shifting to dig into his partner’s hips.

“I’m riding  _you_ , big boy,” the Omega said over his shoulder and knocked at his hands to push them away. “Remember our deal.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve replied with grin, echoing the man from earlier and the Omega returned the look over his shoulder. He loosened his grip to let the man feel like he was more in control and was rewarded with him lifting up, then sinking back down on Steve again with a pleased hum of appreciation. He shifted his hips upward and he didn’t see any reason he couldn’t wiggle just like a certain Omega. All’s fair, as far as he was concerned.  

Above him, the Omega shifted one last time and picked up the pace, rolling his hips to impale himself again and again on Steve’s erection. He groaned watching himself disappear in the other man, inch by inch and the Omega didn’t even hesitate to lift up again and again. He was wonderfully tight around the Alpha and Steve was happy to watch the man’s back and ass muscles flex as he slid up and down. The moans coming out of the other man were delicious and he was essentially doing it to himself, which made them even better.

The man quickened the pace further and didn’t complain when Steve started rolling his hips upward into the action or when his hands started to wander over the smooth expanse of his back down to his ass again. He really did have a thing for it and he didn’t see how anyone could disagree with him. Steve grinned to himself as he stretched the man’s ass cheeks out to really get a good look and it earned him an eye-roll from the Omega over the shoulder. The man also stopped moving and pretended to stretch, clearly intending to tease the Alpha. Steve gave him a quick slap to the cheek that made him laugh.

“Oh sorry, I forgot you were there,” the man said innocently and grinned when Steve scoffed at him. He was just messing around now and the Alpha was getting impatient. Maybe he could give him some incentive to move to the bed and get this round finished up before they both got too uncomfortable.

“Lean back,” he ordered, tugging the man so his back was laying flush with his chest and the Omega straightened his legs out without too much protest to make things more comfortable.

The man on top of him wiggled and clenched around him, raising an eyebrow as he played along with the Alpha’s request, “Now what?”

Steve pressed one hand just above the man’s groin and wrapped the other across his chest so he would have the leverage he needed to start thrusting upward into him in firm, hard strokes. At this angle, there was no way he was avoiding the man’s prostate and he was sure he was dragging against it with every thrust which is exactly what they both wanted.

“Fuck--” the Omega moaned, reaching down to stroke his own erection a few times and he squirmed until he figured out that he was pretty well at Steve’s mercy again. His hands came up to wrap around Steve’s neck, letting himself be thoroughly fucked to the point that his chest was heaving and the Alpha’s thighs were slick with fluid. He breathed out, “Okay… you win. Bed. Now.”

He couldn’t resist giving him two or three more hard thrusts before letting him go and watching as the Omega scrambled to his feet, fluid dripping down his thighs and making them glisten as he climbed onto the bed. Steve shrugged his robe off as he stood up and his brain short-circuited when he caught sight of the other man. The Omega was on his knees with his chest pressed to the bed, giving him what he assumed was his best ‘come-hither’ look and oh was it working.

Steve was on the bed in a matter of moments and his hands ghosted up over the outside of the man’s thighs and ass. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. “No biting, I promise.”

“Yeah, better not,” the Omega agreed and there was a warning in his voice but Steve wasn’t stupid. This wasn’t the first time he knotted an Omega. It helped considerably that he wasn’t in heat but he didn’t want the man to worry he might suddenly find himself claimed as a mate. It was always a risk with strangers. Of course, the other man probably knew that clients here were heavily vetted.

He didn’t waste anymore time on chit chat and instead lined himself back up to sink into the man one more time. He groaned and leaned over, pinning the Omega to the bed and only waiting a moment before he started thrusting into the man. His pace was hard and faster than anything up until now but his angle was better. Every thrust was nice and deep, dragging the head of his cock against the man’s prostate with each jerk on purpose. It was even better than having him sprawled over his lap. The Omega moaned beneath him, hands digging into the sheets and Steve’s breathing turned heavy as he chased his release relentlessly.

At the moment, the only thing that was important was that he was the Alpha and he could use the Omega as he pleased. That was what his instinct told him anyway and he wasn’t going to argue with it right now. Steve wrapped a hand underneath and around the other man’s erection, jerking with his thrusts. The Omega squirmed beneath him, rocking back against Steve and then forward into his hand. His hands scrambled at the sheets uselessly as they rocked on the bed and he whimpered desperately beneath him, unable to decide between the Alpha’s hand and cock. Either way, there wasn’t going to be any escaping the Alpha’s administrations. His hips connected with the other man’s ass with the firm slap of skin on skin. Steve wanted to be deep and he aimed to be deep every single thrust.

“Yes--god yes,” the other man groaned. Steve was impressed that he could understand him around all the moaning that the man was doing. He groaned against his ear as he pumped his hips and the Alpha grinned when the Omega beneath him stiffened, spilling himself on the sheets beneath them. He stroked and squeezed his cock until the man was empty, then focused on himself.

“Come on--” the Omega protested as he tried to catch his breath. The man pushed his hips back into Steve and obviously was trying to help get him over the edge. There was still a desperate edge to his voice even though he must be sensitive. “Give it to me. Knot me. Fill me up.”

This Omega. He was something else. Something absolutely wonderful. Steve jerked his hips sporadically, heat pooling in his gut and the other man clenched right as he hit deep and that was all it took for him to come. He felt the Omega force his hips higher so the angle was deeper as Steve jerked his hips shallowly, emptying himself and then he yanked the man’s ass flush with his front when he felt his knot start to swell.

“Yes. Yes… yesss,” the Omega groaned beneath him, going boneless as the Alpha knotted him and twisting his head from side to side as he was stretched to the brim. Steve groaned and slumped over the man’s back, trying to support himself on his elbows on either side as the pressure mounted. So tight. So very tight.  His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. The other man was mumbling random words and still moaning if he shifted even a little bit but Steve hardly registered them. He nuzzled the Omega’s hair and pressed a kiss to the side of his head but it certainly didn’t seem like the man needed any reassurance from him.

The Omega clenched hard around him, squeezing his knot and letting out another moan of appreciation. Steve inhaled sharply, a low groan escaping him at the feeling and damn if he didn’t almost come again just from that little motion. It was impossibly easy to come while knotting just because of how overly sensitive he found himself. Of course, the knot was meant for breeding during a heat but that didn’t apply at that moment. All it was going to do right now was fill the Omega full of fluid and make a mess, which sounded delightful enough to Steve.

“Come here often?” the man under him said breathlessly and he couldn’t see the smile on the man’s face but he was pretty sure he could hear it.

“First time,” Steve replied with a chuckle against the man’s back. “I should have come sooner.”

“Wouldn’t have wanted the ride to be over _that_ soon,” the Omega replied.

For a moment, he was confused. In his defense, he was currently knotting an incredibly sexy Omega and all of his brainpower was shot at the moment. When his brain finally caught up, he chuckled, “No, that would have been a shame. I could have watched you ride me all night.”

“Maybe next time,” the man beneath him said, wiggling slightly and clenching hard enough to make Steve groan, then tip over the edge again. It pulled a moan out of the Omega as his muscles flexed around the Alpha to draw the warm fluid out of him. “That’s the way.”

His breathing was heavy as he said, “I certainly wouldn’t mind round two.”

“If I didn’t have somewhere to be, I’d stay right here all night,” the Omega murmured, wiggling his hips and flexing again. He was driving Steve crazy and obviously on purpose because he moaned when another orgasm wracked the Alpha. “Put that nice big cock of yours to good use.”

“The mouth on you,” Steve laughed, using his own mouth to press light kisses to the Omega’s back and there was a chuckle from beneath him.

“Just wait until it’s on _you_ ,” the man said and just the idea made his balls tighten. “Like that idea, huh? All warm and wet around you.”

He groaned, unable to help himself and he really wished he could move but the Omega was clearly more than happy to clench down again. “Shouldn’t give me ideas.”

“I’ll give you plenty ideas,” the Omega grinned. “So long as you’re using them on me.”

“That can--” he groaned again, the man beneath him shifting and wiggling enough to send him over a third time. He could feel the knot softening and it wasn’t surprising because he could feel his fluid dripping out of the Omega around his erection now. “That can be arranged.”

“Good,” the man said delightfully and he made another wonderful moaning sound as he rocked his hips. Steve’s knot was deflating enough that there was a little bit of leeway for him to move. He didn’t trust himself so he let the Omega control it and after a few more minutes of that movement he came again, hips jerking as he spilled himself a final time. He groaned again and tried to catch his breath, just relaxing against the other man as he softened enough to finally pull out.

Steve couldn’t resist pulling back far enough to watch fluid and come leak from the Omega, running down his thighs in a wonderful mix. He licked his lips and was honestly disappointed there wasn’t going to be a round two.

“Next time, plan on all night,” the Alpha ordered and he usually tried not to curse but god if this man didn’t bring his instincts out of him. “I want to fuck you while you’re full.”

The Omega actually moaned at the thought, reaching between his legs to smear the fluid against his thighs and his hand moved up to where his hole was winking to empty what it could out of him. “Deal.”

He stood up and moved to the bathroom, cleaning himself off with a washcloth, before bringing out one for the other man to use. “Here, do you want me--”

“Nah, I’m good,” the Omega flashed him a grin and wiped up what he could with the cloth. “I’ll make sure Harrison knows you’re mine. That way I don’t have to worry about you picking someone else.”

“I like seeing you framed up on the wall,” Steve said and the man smirked at him.

“Good, I’d be happy to go again,” the Omega stood up and claimed his robe from where it was discarded on the floor. “Wall and all.”

“Great, I’ll make sure Harrison knows I agree,” Steve smiled as the other man tied his robe and turned away from him. He paused in the doorway and turned back to the Alpha.

“Same time next week?” the man asked, licking his lips as he eyed the still naked Alpha and he could tell he was memorizing his appearance, hopefully to think about him later. It really was a shame that he was leaving so soon. He was sure they could both come up with plenty of fun ideas.

Steve grinned and nodded, “I’ll be here.”


End file.
